Kaiwa
by Freedoom
Summary: Estavam sozinhos como não estavam à muito tempo, uma fict diferente feita apenas de diálogos, espero que gostem.


**_Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena pois ele seria muito mais explícito, safado, sem-vergonha, etc. lol_**

_Essa é uma fanfict de conteúdo adulto, se não gosta ou não tem mais de 18 anos, eu não aconselho. _

_Ela é totalmente feita por diálogo então cabe a vocês, queridas leitoras, a deixar a imaginação rolar lol. Boa leitura _

**_Kaiwa*_**

-Posso entrar?

-Hyoga? É você? Entra.

-Seu irmão saiu, assim como todos na casa eu imaginei que..

-Hyoga!

-Não se preocupe, ninguém chegará, prometo a você que não demorarei-me, estou esperando por essa oportunidade já faz tempo.

-Mas...

-Vai dizer que você não sentiu a minha falta?

-Hyoga!

-Háha, não se preocupe, eu só disse para ver essa sua cara envergonhada. Venha, tranque a porta, vamos.

-Mas e se alguém chegar, meu irmão ele...

-Já disse que não há ninguém, venha, preciso de você.

-Hyoga...

-Sua voz..Shun, quando você geme assim se torna irresistível para mim.

-Pa...pare..

-Ah, não consigo, apenas estar ao seu lado é o suficiente para meu corpo reagir, veja...ah.

-Hyo...ahh não toque aí...

-Não se debata, Shun, vou te machucar assim. Seu perfume me embriaga, sente isso? Você não precisa tocar em mim para ele acordar, me dê sua mão.

-Hyoga!

-Já disse, não se preocupe, ou quer sair e procurar um outro lugar?

-Não é isso..eu...tenho..vergonha.

-Shun, eu o amo, você sabe, não?

-Sei, eu também, Hyoga, mais do que jamais amei qualquer um.

-Mais que Ikki?

-Hyoga, niisan é outro tipo de amor, você sabe ahh..

-Seu pescoço é mesmo sensível.

-...

-e aqui? É sensível também?

-Ahhh..Hyoga..pare...ah..

-Calma, eu não fiz nada ainda...nada do que eu quero fazer...

-Ahh, espera, eu vamos para a cama.

-Hmmm, calma Shun, não precisamos fazer correndo, deixe-me aproveitar você um pouco.

-Mas e se...hmm

-...

-...

-Sua boca, seus lábios, seu gosto, é tudo tão perfeito.

-Ahm..Hy...o..

-Se você continuar gemendo dessa maneira, eu não vou conseguir mais me controlar.

-Mas...aí é sensí..ahh

-Você que pediu, ah, isso está atrapalhando.

-Não rasgue, foi meu irmão que me deu.

-Tudo o que Ikki faz é ficar no meu caminho, não me olhe assim, estou brincando, então tire você mesmo.

-Mas..ahhh ok..oga..ahhhm

-Gosta?

-hmmmmm

-Viu como você gosta.

-Ahhhhhhm, devagar, assim eu vou...

-Está a muito tempo sem se tocar, Shun?

-Do que está...ahhm, hmmm

-Porque está acumulado.

-Não..ria...ahhh, oga...ah...não tão rápido ou eu...eu...eu vou...sai daí..ahh ogaa...ahhhhhh

-Hmmm essa foi rápida.

-Eu avisei, eu te empurrei.

-Eu que quiz, seu bobo.

-O que está fazendo?

-Agora é a minha vez, deita ou vou te machucar.

-Tudo bem..

-Shun, eu não estou te tocando e você já está assim.

-Não fale assim..é o seu...corpo..ele é..

-Gosta de me ver?

-Eu...

-E se eu fizer isso?

-...

-Ah, Shun, gosta que eu faça isso? Gosta que eu mostre para você como eu faço sozinho?

-...

-Shun, me olhando assim vai ser difícil eu me segurar ahm, suas mãos são tão quentes.

-Sua pele é macia e muito branca, oga...ahhh...

-Não consigo resistir a você, Shun, toque-me.

-Ahhhm,.o que está fazendo?

-Acho que vai doer um pouco, estou te preparando.

-Hmm..ahh..

-Dói?

-Um pouco..mas dá para aguentar.

-Vou por mais um...

-Ahh

-Doeu?

-Um pouco, mas tudo bem.

-Shun, eu falei sério quando disse que não conseguiria me controlar..eu..

-Tudo bem, Hyoga...ahhh...deva..gar...

-Ahh, Shun, você é muito apertado...

-...

-Dói?

-Tudo bem, continua.

-Hmm...relaxa ou vai doer mais.

-É difícil, você é muito grande.

-Só não sou japonês, ai não fique bravo, o seu é muito gostoso. Ahh Shun, relaxa ou eu não vou durar aqui..

-Tudo bem, estou me acostumando.

-Hmmm..assim você me conquista, se mexe devagar.

-Ah, oga...eu te amo...

-Eu também...hmmm...nossa como você é gostoso...

-Me toque Hyoga...

-Hmmmmm, você gosta assim né? Ahm, Shun, não consigo mais...vou acelerar...

-Ahh

-Nossa, você é muito bom, não sei como aguentei tanto tempo...ahh

-Hy...o...ahh

-Shun...hmm, rebola assim, isso, vem...ahh...eu vou...assim..eu vou...ahhhm..AHHMMM.

-Eu vou também...Hyoga...ahhhhh

-Hmmmmmmmmm

-...

-Shun...

-...

-Você está bravo?

-...

-Me perdoa Shun, eu não aguentava mais...eu..

-..não é isso...é..

-O que?

-Eu..também senti sua falta..

-Verdade?

-...

-Obrigado, Shun. Venha, vamos para o banho.

-Juntos?

-É, se não tiver ninguém por perto, vamos para o segundo round.

...x...

***Kaiwa= conversa em japonês **

_Olá queridas leitoras, gostaram da fict? Achei que seria um modo interessante de escrever uma já que eu nunca vi uma escrita dessa maneira (se já houve me perdoem eu não vi realmente) ela é bem mais leve do que as minhas outras ficts, mas eu gostei do resultado._

_Bem fiz ela meio que correndo portanto podem conter erros tá, perdoem-me..._

_Obrigada por me acompanharem até aqui._

_até a próxima. Freedom_


End file.
